This invention relates generally to the field of devices for the treatment of malformations. In particular, the present invention is a nasal dilator for preventing outerwall tissue of nasal passages of a nose from drawing in during breathing.
A portion of the human population has some malformation of the nasal passages which makes breathing difficult. Example of such malformations are a deviated septum and swelling due to allergic reactions. The lower portion of the nostril, immediately above the entrance to the nostril, is known as a vestibule. The vestibule tapers inwardly to a narrowed neck-like area called the ostium internum. Above the ostium internum the nasal passages widen out again. Nasal obstructions commonly occur at the ostium in individuals who have swelling due to allergic reactions, a deviated septum or similar condition, to the point that the ostium may be substantially blocked. Commonly, the lateral wall (i.e., the outer wall tissue of the nasal passage) at the ostium is loose with the result that the outer wall tissue draws in during the process of inhalation to substantially block the passage of air through the nasal passage. The drawing in of the outer wall tissue act as a "check valve" to block air flow during in-breathing.
Blockage of the nasal passages is obviously an inconvenience to persons who experience it. In particular, sustained mouth breathing over a long period of time may cause lung irritation due to the inhalation of foreign particles that would otherwise be filtered if the breath had been passed through the nose. Blockage of the nasal passages is particularly uncomfortable at night, since it is uncomfortable for many people who have such a problem to breathe through the mouth while asleep. Nasal blockage can lead to sleep disturbances and irregularities, since a person with such a condition may wake often because he/she is not inhaling sufficient quantities of oxygen.
The most common approach to a serious and chronic nasal blockage problem as described above is a surgical attempt to correct the malformation of the nasal passages. However, surgery is expensive and may not ultimately correct the problem.
As an alternative to surgery, nasal dilators for aiding breathing through the nose are generally known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,977 to Rezakhany discloses one such nasal dilator. The nasal dilator includes generally elongated top and bottom rings which are spaced apart and connected together by a rear strut and a front strut. The front strut is longer than the rear strut and includes a bend therein formed at a position close to the front end of the bottom ring. When in place in the nasal passage, the top ring fits in the ostium within the nostril to prevent the tissue from being drawn in during inhalation, and to reduce extra flow resistance during exhalation. The bottom ring fits above the entrance to the nostril and serves to stabilize the position of the top ring within the nasal passage. One of these nasal dilators must be inserted into each nasal passage to provide unobstructed breathing.
However, these nasal dilators are not always effective since they are uncomfortable to wear. Because the nasal dilators must be inserted within the nasal passages they may cause irritation and itching. In addition, these nasal dilators must be custom-made to fit each nasal passage of an individual.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved nasal dilators for preventing outer wall tissue of nasal passages of a nose from drawing in during breathing. Specifically, there is a need for a nasal dilator that can provide effective relief without the need of inserting an object within the nasal passage. Moreover, there is a need for a nasal dilator that can be worn at night when the nasal blockage problem is most acute and most uncomfortable. The nasal dilator should be of efficient design and relatively uncomplicated and provide effective stabilization of the outer wall tissue of the nasal passages to provide effective relief from nasal blockage during inhalation. In addition, the nasal dilator should provide this effective stabilization without undue discomfort to the wearer.